1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, method and system for device management of a mobile communication terminal, in which various errors that may occur in the mobile communication terminal are monitored and corrected remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile communication terminals that are used for mobile communications are subject to errors caused by either hardware or software of the terminals themselves. Mobile communication terminals are also subject to various errors caused by problems occurring in a communication network while providing services in cooperation with the communication network. In order to detect such problems and take actions accordingly, a function for diagnosis and monitoring of the terminals is needed. Device management systems have been implemented for the mobile communication terminal, which remotely manage the mobile communication terminal over the communication network.
A device management system for a mobile communication terminal typically includes a device management server and mobile communication terminals, each of which has a device management module and is connected to the device management server via the communication network.
When a user has trouble with their mobile communication terminal, the user communicates the fact that the trouble has occurred on the terminal to the device management server. The device management server searches for connection information of the terminal having the trouble and then connects to the terminal over the communication network. The device management server then requests information for monitoring. The information may include status and capabilities of various hardware or software provided to the mobile communication terminal, and information about the status of services implemented on the mobile communication terminal. The mobile communication terminal then collects the monitor information through the device management module and transmits the collected monitor information to the device management server. The device management server analyzes the received monitor information and perceives the occurred trouble of the mobile communication terminal. Based on the perceived trouble, the device management server creates correction information corresponding to the occurred trouble and transmits the correction information to the mobile communication terminal. The correction information may be a certain application, and the like. The mobile communication terminal corrects the trouble which has occurred therein using the received correction information.
The above described conventional device management scheme is passive and can not solve the trouble until it is notified of the trouble. More specifically, the conventional device management scheme cannot solve the trouble before the user feels uncomfortable because when the trouble occurs in the terminal, a device management process for the mobile communication terminal is performed only after the user communicates the fact that the trouble has occurred in the terminal to the server. Also, the conventional device management scheme can not perform the device management function adaptively to changing situations of the mobile communication terminal, user preferences, and the network.